myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Totengott
WEITERLEITUNG Anur (aka Acron, Gallus, Khayr, Yrlo) - Lord and Keeper of the Realm of Death, God of the Circle of Life, Master of the Oracle of Death, Firetwin, Lion-God The strange part comes with the twin deities, Anur&Pura (one of the seven planets around Aro is the twin planet AnPur), who with their totem animals represent lion (Anur) and tiger (Pura) and in aspects luck (Pura, with the wheel of fortune) and death (Anur, guardian of the realm of death). While Anur is strict and deadly in protecting the realm of death (and killing those who want to interfere in order to bring back the dead), he is not utterly negative in aspects, and certainly not on the dark side. For some druids he also represents the circle of life, for something must die for something to grow again. Deutsche Beschreibung Anur - Herr und Hüter des Totenreiches (siehe +Anurs Reich), Gott der Natur und der Wüste, Herr des Totenorakels, Feuerzwilling, Löwengott. Wird von den verschiedenen Völkern dieser Welt unter anderem unter den Namen Acron, Gallus, Khayr, Kirmin und Yrlo angebetet. Seine wichtigsten Priester hat er 414 nP (jeweils gemeinsam mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Pura) in Lutin auf Corigani und in Kwy'yn auf Zhaketia, wo die Herrscherin Payn nicht nur Hohepriesterin sondern auch Hüterin des Totenorakels ist. Heilige Zahl der Götterzwillinge Anur und Pura - Sechs. Der sechste Mond ist Löwenmond/Tigermond und bei der Glücksgöttin ist der sechsseitige Würfel das bekannteste Glücks-Symbol. / Die Sechs und als Symbol das schwarze Sechseck werden aber auch mit dem Schlangengott Seth verbunden. Bericht einer Gläubigen Tani sagt: „Wie du weißt, verehre ich mit den anderen Kemi die Göttin Pura und den Gott Anur. Diese sind Zwillinge und Kinder der Götter Norto und Grevia. Pura und Anur zeichnen sich in vielen ihrer Aspekte durch Gegensätze aus, die gemeinsam ein Ganzes ergeben. Zugleich sind sie sich in anderen Aspekten ähnlich. Für uns Kemi ist Pura die Göttin des Werdens. Ihr sind die Geburt und das Wasser zugeordnet, aus dem alles Leben kommt. Anur ist der Gott des Vergehens. Er schützt den Tod und das Totenreich und ihm ist das Feuer zueigen, welches das Leben vernichtet. Pura ist uns die Göttin des Ratschlusses, der Versammlung und des Friedens, Anur hingegen der Gott des Wettkampfes, des Streites und des Krieges. So ordnen wir als Symbole der Pura den Mühlstein und dem Anur den Säbel zu. Pura ist weiblich und Anur männlich. Gemeinsam werden Gott und Göttin als Feuerzwillinge verehrt und beide sind große Ratgeber im Orakel. Ihre heiligen Tiere sind mächtige Raubtiere, der Pura ist die Tigerin heilig, dem Anur der Löwe. Am Himmel ist der Wandeldoppelstern Anpur ihr Zeichen, Puras Komponente leuchtet im hellen Blau und Anurs Komponente im feurigen Orange und das sind auch die Farben des Paares. Hellblau ist der Aquamarin, der heilige Stein der Pura und Orange der Feueropal, der heilige Stein des Anur. In der Natur manifestiert sich nach den Lehren der Kemi Pura in der Oase und Anur in der Wüste. Die Pflanze Puras ist der Ölbaum der Oase, die Pflanze Anurs die Akazie der Wüste. Andernorts sagt man, ihnen wären Bobao und Larossa heilig, doch diese Bäume habe ich noch nie gesehen. Gott und Göttin erheben sich im Hochland aus der Ebene, Pura im Hochlandsee, Anur in der Hochlandwüste. Aus dem hellen Kalktuff der Oase baut man die Tempel der Pura, aus dem dunklen Sandstein der Wüste die Tempel des Anur. Gemeinsam ist ihnen die Sandrose heilig, die in der Wüste Anurs mit Hilfe des Wassers der Pura aus Sand und Kalk entsteht. Der Pura ist das Zinn, dem Anur das Kupfer heilig und beiden gemeinsam die daraus legierte Bronze. In der Zahlendeuterei bringt man Pura mit der 12 und Anur mit der 11 in Verbindung, die -obwohl benachbart-verschiedener nicht sein können, ist die Zwölf durch viele andere Zahlen teilbar, während die Elf eine nicht weiter teilbare Primzahl ist. Pura ist auch die Göttin des Glücks und des Schicksals und der Fruchtbarkeit bei Mensch und Tier. So wird sie besonders dann angerufen, wenn jenseits von Geschick und Kraft, Klugheit und Können nur noch das Glück retten kann, von Glücksrittern und Spielern, aber auch von Hebammen und Hirten und von allen, die sehnsüchtig auf ein Kind warten. Anur ist auch der Gott der ungezähmten Natur und so verehren ihn Druiden und Waldläufer, Jäger und Fährtensucher und es bitten ihn alle um Hilfe, die in der Wildnis in Gefahr geraten. Er ist der Hüter des Totenreiches und so der erbitterte Feind der Nekromantie und ihres Patrons Xnum.“ * Myra-Fundort: WdW R40, 4/124, 16/16, GEM-BD/25,27 - Mythor-Fundort: 66 .